


Sports

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Football, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Sports, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 27: Sports.Keith and Shiro watch a football game.(I was at a con so I have to catch up)





	Sports

“Oh my god, there’s only three minutes left of the match. I’m so nervous”, Keith said as he sat on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Both him and Shiro were wearing overly sized hoodies, anticipating the result of the match. It was the final, the most important match ever. The Voltron football team hadn’t come this long in years! It’s was a once in a lifetime experience.

Both Shiro och Keith we’re excited, screaming at every new turn of events. The ball flew through the air, people tackled each other and tried their best to score some points. Their fans were counting on them, including the couple in the couch.

“We can do it. Just a touchdown and we’ll win. I feel it”, Shiro responded, but Keith just kept looking at the tv.

“How can you be so confident? I’m framing out”.

“Don’t. Trust me, they’re gonna win”.

And they did.


End file.
